The alkane hydroxylase (Al~) from Pseudomonas oleovorans was expressed in E. coli. The purified protein forms spherical micelles whose masses were measured in the STEM to be about 3.6 Md, so they contain about 80 monomers. There are two irons/monomer whose position potentially could be mapped in 5TEM3.